


When A Back Bumps a Set of Wings

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back to Back Fighting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Michael are fighting back to back against an army of demons, but when Blake brushes her back against the Archangel  the demons are killed mysteriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Back Bumps a Set of Wings

They were surrounded. Completely surrounded by demons. Blake had two Angel blades held above her face, ready to attack. Michael had one angel blade by his side.

"We are out matched." He said to Blake. Blake smiled and said,

"We have three other angels, the Winchesters and Penny, who is planning a trap. We will be fine." The demons neared the hunter and the angel. Blake took a step back to re balance herself for the attack.

But her back brushed against Michael's wings. Michael inhaled sharply and he felt all of his wings flare out. The demons around them all screamed and grasped their eyes in pain. Blake looked around at all of the demons, who were now on the floor having their eyes burned out, and put her blades away.

When the last demons scream was silenced she looked at Michael and said,

"What the hell was that?" 

"That," Sam said, walking over a demon, "Is what happens when you overwhelm angels." Gabriel appeared next to his mate and said,

"Don't give away secrets." Michael was flushing at what he had done.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blake asked kicking a demon with her toe. Sam looked and saw a demon approaching them,

"Watch." Sam said. That was all the warning that they had. Sam grabbed Gabriel and  _dipped_ him. Once dipped, Sam claimed the angels mouth for a passionate kiss. Then the demon screamed, grasping his eyes and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Blake asked again.

"You flustered Michael. When they get flustered, they flash their wings and ruffle their feathers." Sam explained with a smirk, looking at Gabriel who was blushing deeply.

"So I overwhelmed an angel and made them ruffle their feathers like a bird?"

"Hey," Michael and Gabriel shouted.

"Yup." Sam told the other human. Blake smirked and looked at Michael.

"Good to know." 


End file.
